


Reformation

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Seven years after the Game and Neku's life is once again turned upside down by Joshua's sudden appearance. Joshua, however, has changed much in their time apart, and the two of them instantly bond to form a strange sort of family.





	1. Chapter 1

Neku flicked on the lamp to his left. He sat up in bed, groggy and exhausted from the day before. Something had made a noise loud enough to yank him out of a dead sleep, and he sat grumbling as he listened for some clue as to what it was.

Thump.

Who the Hell would be at the door at two in the morning?

He hopped from the bed, threw on his robe, and stormed to the door of his apartment. Neku was ready to lay into who had decided to fuck with him and he slammed the door open with a curse on his lips. Looking down, he saw a crumpled pile of fabric. It didn’t move. He toed at it, and there wasn’t a sound.

But there was blood. His socked foot came back wet, and though his instincts told him to shut the door and hide in the closet, he knelt down to pull the fabric back. Halfway through the motion he paused. Maybe he should call the police? It could be a dead body and if Neku touched it-

Oh, it moved.

IT MOVED.

Neku flinched and dropped the fabric. He scooted back a few inches on his bottom. The bundle didn’t move but the sound of labored breathing came from it. Neku again thought about calling the police, but with the amount of blood he saw and the lack of life, he had to do something to stabilize the person. He peeled the sticky white cloth back and held his breath as the scent of blood assaulted him. It was thick and hit the back of his throat with enough force to gag him.

Underneath the silken fabric, there were feathers and bits of bone. It wasn’t human bones because they were far too small and hollow like a bird’s. Neku brushed his hand over a pale cheek dotted with blood, and he squealed when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Ne…neku…”

Wait. He recognized that voice. He would _always_ recognize that voice. It echoed in his nightmares and his dreams, and it bothered him when his mind had no other sound to occupy it. Neku slid his arms under the bundle of fabric and feathers, and he shivered at how light it was.

He couldn’t call the police. He couldn’t take him to a hospital.

It’d be pretty difficult to explain how a dead guy was bleeding out on his welcome mat.

Neku didn’t have much in the way of fancy furniture. He found things here and there at junk stores and a few pieces were donated to him from people moving or refurnishing their homes. The apartment was a mixed bag of chairs and tables, and it was no great loss if the couch got stained.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Neku stroked the pale cheek as he tried to get some sort of reaction. “Joshua? Can you hear me? Hey. Wake up.”

He didn’t, but at least he still breathed in and out-shakily as it was.

“Don’t move, okay?”

Without waiting for a response, Neku went to the door to close and lock it. He walked around the couch to the small kitchen and utility room with little more than a couple appliances for better living. Grabbing a cloth from the counter, he soaked it in cool water and carried it back to Joshua’s shivering form.

There was a lot of blood. Neku didn’t know where to begin. He’d have to…undress him…obviously.

“Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, pervert.”

He removed the once white cloth and found nothing else underneath. It had been some sort of gown or wrap before being ripped down the middle of the back. Blood soaked the tear in the fabric and down to the where it should fall at the waist. Neku’s hand shook as he used the cloth to wipe away the feathers and the bits of bone and flesh.

“Oh, my God,” he breathed. “Holy shit.”

Large gashes had been carved into Joshua’s back. Neku could see the white of bone peeking out from the wounds and he fought not to vomit. Thankfully he’d been training in the medical profession or he’d probably collapse out of shock. He wiped the blood away until the towel was soaked with it, and he continued to wipe with his hands to clear the tiny bones and blood clots out of the cuts.

“What the Hell, Josh?”

The once proud Composer was covered in filth and burning with a fever despite the blood loss. Toweling him off wouldn’t work in the long run. Neku needed to get him cleaned and bandaged and…

“Don’t panic,” he whispered. “You can do this.”

He picked Joshua up and carried him to the tiny shower in his tiny bathroom. Taking the hand sprayer down from its holder, he began to run the water until it was warm but not hot. He let the water slide over Joshua’s back and hips, and though he should be weirded out about seeing Joshua naked, he was a professional and he had to focus on the injury.

“Ne…ku.”

“Shh, don’t talk. Save your strength, okay? Shit. You need stitches. I can’t-“ he paused, swallowed, “I have a kit. I can’t numb it though. I don’t have the medication for it.”

Joshua said nothing more. He seemed to be hovering just under a blacked out state. Whatever he said was just an automatic cry. To test it, Neku pinched him hard but received no response.

He could do it. He’d practiced on dead people. Like, actual dead people.

Neku stood up sharply and whirled away to find his medical bag in the bedroom. It was little more than a closet with a bed, but it was home. He dug in his medical bag and found his stitching kit. There wasn’t much he could do to stop Joshua from hurting, but he could at least stop the bleeding.

He reentered the bathroom and found Joshua hadn’t moved an inch. Neku exhaled, knelt down, and used a clean towel to pat away the blood. He pulled the needle from the kit, sanitized it and the skin, and began to sew. In and out of the skin he poked and wove the stitches, and the wound slowly closed.

“One down,” Neku said, trying to remain calm, “two more to go. The rest aren’t that bad.”

The stitching didn’t take near as long as he thought it would. Oddly, he felt more relaxed working on a warm body rather than a cadaver. He wove the stitches in and tied them neatly. Of the other wounds there wasn’t need for stitching, but he did have bandages to help pull the skin together. He cleaned Joshua’s back with iodine and dotted each wound with antibiotic cream before placing gauze pads and tape over them.

Next, he needed to get the fever down. There were syringes and tiny vials of medication he could use and he thanked the Lord above that Joshua was still blacked out. He jabbed Joshua in the hip and pushed the plunger down. All he received was a flinch.

“Okay. Blood loss. I can’t fix that. I don’t think you’ll die,” Neku said mostly to himself. He continued to clean the blood and water from Joshua’s skin and hair, and once satisfied he lifted the far too slender male up into his arms. Joshua looked to be teetering around the one-hundred pound mark.

What had happened to him?

It wasn’t important right now. Neku focused his mind and carried Joshua to bed, careful to place him on his stomach. He pulled the blanket and comforter up to Joshua’s shoulders and he knelt next to the bed as he waited for some sort of sign Joshua was stable.

Joshua’s breath had evened out. His heart rate was still a bit fluttery, but the warmth of the bed was bringing a bit of color to his cheeks though his hands were cold. Neku breathed on them and rubbed them, trying to get the blue tint from the tips.

“I have more blankets…” he mumbled.

But when he went to retrieve them, Joshua’s hand remained on his.

Neku sighed. He held on. “I won’t leave you.”

The fingers retreated and Neku was allowed to put two more thick blankets on the bed. He watched as Joshua eventually began to sweat the fever out, and his once chilled flesh returned to a soft pink. Neku sat down next to the bed and fiddled around on his phone. He’d just gotten off of a three day shift, leaving him three days free. It was a nice schedule for someone who usually didn’t sleep much.

His phone’s clock displayed four-thirty in the morning. Neku thought about sleeping next to Joshua but the thought made him feel a bit stupid.

But-as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Composer-he felt Joshua wouldn’t make light of it if he did.

Neku put his phone on the nightstand. He pulled the two extra blankets off the bed and slid between the sheets with Joshua. The Composer seemed to relax as his breathing slowed and his face nuzzled into the pillow with a soft sigh. Neku hesitantly put an arm around Joshua’s waist and tucked Joshua’s head under his chin as tenderly as possible.

Josh. What the Hell happened to you?

\---

The pain and anguish Joshua felt was far too great to stand. He had cried. He had whimpered and begged and sang out in torture. He was made an example of.

Joshua Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya, had been made an extreme example in front of the court and several thousand by having his wings removed after seven times seventy lashes. He had been forced to listen to the laughter and the discord in those gathered as they spoke in hushed whispers and bubbling conversation on how not to do their job. He was forced to watch as his feathers were separated from the bone and shared among the court to be held as a reminder of his sin.

He was humiliated.

Yet, he found the strength to stumble through the UG from the sewer to Neku’s apartment. It had been all the power he had remaining and now he lay spent and exhausted in the bed of the boy he had shot in the face two times.

No, he wasn’t a boy. Neku was fifteen at the time of the Game and seven years later he was twenty-two and a beautiful example of life. From what Joshua had heard through the grapevine, Neku was an emergency room nurse. He worked three days on and three days off, and his coworkers spoke highly of him. He’d gone through an accelerated program with one of the local colleges, and because of his father’s connections in the city, Neku had landed a wonderful placement.

“Okay, I’ve got eggs,” Neku said as he entered the bedroom. “I don’t think you need anything heavy on the first couple of days. I made some toast, too.”

Joshua had come to after Neku had crawled in beside him. He didn’t have the heart to speak, and he curled close to Neku to enjoy the warmth and music of a living person. It had been denied him for seven days prior to his punishment. No light. No sound. No warmth.

Most went mad. Joshua almost did.

“You’re far too kind, Neku.”

“Meh. It’s kinda nice having someone to talk to.” He placed the tray on Joshua’s lap and sat next to him on the bed. “I mean, outside of the hospital.”

“I am still in your debt for your care,” he replied, taking a bite of toast. It was crispy and warm, and Neku had melted something sweet on it. “Oh, you’re divine.”

“It’s toast,” Neku laughed. “Well, I put a nip of sugar and a pat of butter on it. My mom used to do that when I didn’t feel good.”

“And you made tea.” Joshua took a sip. “My.”

Neku smiled. He seemed to glow the more Joshua talked. “Thanks. I don’t have company much.”

“Unfortunate,” Joshua said. He set the cup down and continued to eat. “Perhaps we could come to an arrangement and I could move in. You could be my personal assistant.”

“As sweet as that sounds, I’m in the middle of a career.”

“I heard. Would it be alright for me to say how proud I am of you?”

“Yeah,” Neku rubbed the back of his neck, “I suppose it’s cool. Makes you sound old, though.”

Joshua laughed. “I am old.”

 A look crossed Neku’s blue eyes and Joshua felt sick.

“So, what happened?”

“I am not at liberty to say,” Joshua whispered. He set the toast down. “Did I cause a problem?”

“No! Hell, no. You’re…you’re fine. I’m kinda glad you came to me. I don’t think Mr. H has the medical knowledge to stitch you up.”

Joshua nodded. “Yes, Sanae is skilled in many things but medicine is not one of them. Besides,” he shrugged, “he was also there.”

Shit. He didn’t mean to say it.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Neku said, waving his hand, “if you’d like something to read.”

What a sweet guy, changing the subject without being asked.

“I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I got an e-reader and it has a lot of magazines available.” Neku left the room but returned shortly after with a colored e-reader. It was decked out in a CAT exclusive case, and the screen was top of the line.

Joshua watched as Neku pointed out the books and magazines he had, and how to get to the store. Apparently Neku had quite a lot of credit in gift cards on the account, and he told Joshua to buy whatever he’d like. There were a lot of fashion magazines in the store, and a few on local culture and travel. Joshua relaxed in the bed-back pressed into a pile of fluffy pillows-and began to read.

“Neku, I owe you one.”

“No,” Neku hesitated before pecking Joshua’s cheek, “you don’t.”

Heat shivered through Joshua from his toes to his core. He blinked up at Neku.

“You gave me a new life. I owe you. Eat your food and stuff. I’ve gotta study.”

“Y-yes, of course.”

Joshua watched Neku leave the room before he sucked in a breath. The kiss had been so chaste and sweet that Joshua felt his heart skip at the memory. There wasn’t a bit of sexual energy in the action. It was purely and simply love of one for the other.

He put a hand to his cheek.

How long had it been since he felt it?

“Neku…” he whispered.

The room felt warmer and his heart felt lighter. He smiled like a fool as he continued to eat and read books Neku had downloaded.

How strange. He had never been so alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital was busy as always on Friday night. Neku popped from bed to bed, checking to make sure everyone was cared for to the best of his ability. He didn’t get much of a break in the first eight hours, but because of regulations he had to take a lunch. Instead of eating, he called home to check on Joshua, making sure the Composer didn’t need anything important. Joshua had been able to get up and move around earlier in the day, and Neku felt confident Joshua would be able to care for himself to a point.

“I’ll be on shift until Monday,” he explained, “but we can get something good to eat then. I’ll check your bandages and-“

“Neku, Neku,” Joshua laughed, “I will be alright. Perhaps I could cook for you.”

“Huh. Sure. I might need to get some groceries, though.”

“Worry not, I feel much better. I will get out and pick up a few things from the corner store. Would you like something in particular?”

“I don’t think you-“

“I need to get out before I lose my mind.”

“Okay. Just…be careful. Take your phone with you.”

“I don’t have my phone.”

“Shit.”

Joshua giggled. “Neku, you worry far too much. You should get back to work.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“I await the moment I see you again. Take care, Neku.”

The phone beeped and Neku pocketed it. He sighed, rubbed at his temples, and dove back into the crying of children, the begging of adults, and the smell of bleach and blood. At least he had a friend working with him in Beat. The rough and tumble guy had decided to go into general practice, and was serving his residency at the hospital. They bumped into each other several times each night, and Neku would usually take lunch with him on Sundays.

But eating was far from Neku’s mind. When he wasn’t helping out and worrying over patients, he was thinking about Joshua and the situation he might have been in. The wounds had been severe, and though Joshua refused to talk about them, Neku gleaned enough information from bits of conversation. What really worried him was that Mr. H hadn’t been seen in over a month, and Joshua didn’t say much on the matter apart from admitting Mr. H had been with him.

“Sakuraba, you’re needed at bed four.”

He nodded and hurried to the bed, seeing a small child with their parent. “Hey, how are you? I’m Sakuraba and I’ll be taking your vitals and all of that.”

The kid sobbed softly.

“Hey, don’t fret. Here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy, “you can play with this while I check you, okay?”

The child lit up. “Otay. Thank.”

Neku smiled and began to take the little one’s vitals. He had the child lay back as he checked his lymph nodes and to see if there was any swelling or lumps. The parent had said something about how the kid was complaining of a tummy ache, but Neku found nothing serious.

“Okay, tell me where it hurts?”

The child rubbed his stomach. “I hurt.”

“Good job. How does it feel?”

“Hurt.”

Neku laughed and patted the child’s hair. “Does it burn or ache?”

“It burn.”

“Did you eat anything bad?”

The child looked up at its parent and frowned. “I don’t think so.”

“Well,” Neku pulled out his clipboard, “I’ll see if the doctor will okay some tests and another nurse will come in to take you to them. You can keep that toy, okay?”

“Thank,” the child said.

Neku smiled and walked away from the bed. He put the clipboard on the nurse’s station and asked one of the receptionists to forward the information to one of the doctors. Again he was called to a bed, and again he did what he could.

The hours passed and the sun came and went, and soon Monday was staring him in the face. He’d managed to get some sleep in the nap room, but not much. Neku and Joshua kept in touch with short calls here and there, and when Neku arrived home, he was greeted with a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome home, Neku.”

“Thanks. Uh, are you doing alright?” He set his bag down and shut the door before kicking off his white, non-slip shoes. “I need to check your back.”

Joshua smiled. “It hurts a bit, but nothing like it did. You’re quite good.”

“I’m glad you’re impressed.” Neku wound his arm around Joshua’s waist and led him to the bed where he could lay on his stomach. He lifted the borrowed sweatshirt up and poked the injuries before peeling away the used bandages. The injuries were healing nicely and the skin had begun to knit together with the help of the stitches. Neku sighed. “I think you can take a shower. You can’t scrub, but the water might make it feel better.”

“Thank you,” Joshua replied, voice muffled. “I would rather have dinner and a nap.”

Neku tugged the shirt back down. “Josh-“

“I know of what you want to ask. I shouldn’t burden you more than I have.”

He could see the pain in Joshua’s eyes. The anguish burning deep in the violet gaze as he remembered the painful lacerations. A tear formed in the corner of Joshua’s eye and was batted away with several quick blinks. Neku wanted to comfort him. He wanted to make it go away.

“You’re gonna need to talk eventually.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

Neku poked him in the side. “You’re being an asshole.”

“And how is it surprising?” Joshua sat up. He winced and shifted uncomfortably. “Neku, there are things I wish to keep to myself. You understand, don’t you?”

“I do,” he said, taking Joshua’s hand in his, “but you don’t have to go through it alone. Dude, we’ve been through so much shit together that I’d like to think you trust me.”

Joshua shivered. A look of regret crossed his features. “I shouldn’t.”

“I want you to.” Neku knelt in front of Joshua with his hands curled around the Composer’s. “I want you to trust me. I trust you. I forgive you.”

“How mature,” Joshua teased. He hesitated before planting a kiss on the top of Neku’s head. “I will tell you in time. I am still processing what happened, but rest assured I will tell you.”

“That’s all I want to hear.”

The two of them froze in the moment. Neku gazed up at Joshua, and Joshua gazed down at him with a strange expression. Nothing was said. They simply enjoyed each other’s presence. Outside, the sun hid behind clouds and the delightful sound of rain pattering against the windows filled the room. Neku finally whispered under his breath, and Joshua replied in kind.

_I missed you._

Despite having worked for hours on end, Neku wasn’t tired. He smiled at Joshua, stood up to his full height, and tugged the Composer up to his feet. “C’mon, I’m going to order pizza and we’re going to veg out in front of the television.”

“Oh? I haven’t vegged out before. I have heard of it,” Joshua paused, bemused, “and it does sound interesting to try. By the way, thank you for the use of your clothes.”

Neku made sure Joshua sat comfortably on the couch-which had miraculously not been stained-before digging out his phone to call for pizza. He decided to shower off and change into more casual clothes, and in the time he had been doing such, Joshua had become intrigued by a random television drama.

There was a knock at the door and Neku opened it. He could smell the rich scent of pizza from the cheap cardboard boxes and he tossed the delivery person some money before thanking him. The smell had drug Joshua from his interest in the show, and the Composer bounced a bit as he waited for the food.

“It smells wonderful,” he said, diving into one of the boxes as Neku set them down on the worn coffee table with one wonky leg. “Oh, yes. Thank you, Neku.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ve got plates if you want one-“ Neku laughed as he saw Joshua eating with his hands alone. “That works, too.”

“Mm. I’ve been far too hungry for my liking.”

Neku settled down hip to hip with Joshua. “Look, you’re really skinny.”

“Yes,” he said, still eating with soft whispers and humming.

“Josh, I know you don’t want to talk about it. But why are you so small? I thought I’d break you.”

“It is a bit complicated. At first, I was far too busy with paperwork. I suppose I forgot a few times to stop for a meal, but as Composers are not required to eat, I did not feel pain.”

Neku began to eat a slice of pizza as he watched Joshua devour a second slice.

“However, I cannot blame my work for all of it. I was simply not hungry.”

He didn’t say anything as he ate. Joshua seemed to be letting his guard down.

“It came in handy when I was locked away for several days.”

Neku continued to remain silent.

“I suppose I shouldn’t tell you the details.”

“Hey, when you’re ready, we’ll talk.”

Joshua swallowed another bite, and another, and another. He managed to eat three slices without a single pause but the fourth went a bit slower. “Tell me about you.”

“Oh. I figured you’d be stalking me,” Neku teased with a well-meaning jab in the side. “Well, you’ve seen where I live and I’ve told you what I do for a living. I don’t think there’s that much left. I like reading, I like watching stupid shows on television to relax, and I don’t sleep much. I don’t really feel tired most days. Maybe I should eat more, but I usually hit up the local Sunshine or go out with friends. Right! Friends. Shiki is an elementary school teacher, Eri is working for a fashion magazine, Beat works with me, and Rhyme just graduated from school. She’s taking a break before going to college. The Stationside Sunshine is where she’s currently a shift manager.”

“Interesting. You seem to be doing well.”

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for the Game I don’t think any of us would be where we are.” Neku rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t have much in the way of a social life outside of them. Shiki wants me to date someone but I don’t really feel attracted to them. They’re not a bad person, they’re just not my type.”

“What is your type?” Joshua had stopped eating. He wiped at his hands and mouth with a napkin before excusing himself to wash his hands in the kitchen. “I would assume someone as into CAT as you are.”

“Ha. Yeah. I don’t know about that.” Neku stared at the pizza. He hadn’t really thought about a romantic relationship. It just didn’t seem important. When he tried to envision someone he couldn’t put two ideas together. “I really don’t know.”

Joshua hummed. He returned to the couch with a towel for Neku to wipe his hands on. “I have had many lovers over the years. It does help the creative juices flow. However, I haven’t clicked with any of them outside of bed. It isn’t unprecedented for Composers to have relationships, but it is quite rare.”

“What’s your type?” Neku began to eat again. “Big boobs and an ass?”

The Composer nearly choked on his pizza. “Neku, be serious. I mind not what the dimensions are.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, okay.”

“What is my type? Hm,” Joshua made soft noises, “oh, mm, no…”

Neku smiled and downed another slice. He wiped his hands on the towel and left the couch to grab a couple sodas from the fridge. He cracked one open for Joshua and placed it on the table before popping his open to take a long drink. Joshua followed suit, swallowing with quick bobs of his Adam’s apple.

“I have it now,” the Composer said, holding the soda in both hands. “I enjoy long hair.”

“I’m out,” Neku snickered.

“I did not say it was a requirement. I love long hair. I happen to love short hair just a bit less. Personality wise, I do like having someone I can converse with on many topics. I would like a person I can argue with, but without anger. There would be a clashing of views and the ability to bounce ideas off each other without stress.”

“That sounds pretty good, actually.” Neku took another drink. “I guess that’d be nice.”

“If we are going on looks,” Joshua continued, “I love a brooding expression with soft eyes.”

Neku swallowed.

Joshua glanced at him.

The two of them laughed it off and changed the subject to whatever was on television until the night came and with it, Joshua’s need for sleep. He had rested his head in Neku’s lap, and Neku had taken to carding his fingers through the soft, silvery hair. It felt right having him close. Neku hadn’t realized there was a part of him that hadn’t fully filled in after the Game, but with Joshua next to him he felt whole. It was almost as if Joshua’s meddling had burned their souls together, and when apart, neither of them could be truly alive. Joshua hadn’t been eating or resting, Neku hadn’t wanted to do either as well, but the moment they had rejoined, everything changed.

It wasn’t romantic or sexual. It was more…well…like a set of twins.

Neku wanted to know what happened to his other half. It hurt to know someone had done so much damage to Joshua’s body and mind, and though Neku couldn’t retaliate, he could sympathize.

“I won’t let them hurt you again,” Neku whispered. He continued to stroke Joshua’s hair. “I will never let them hurt you again.”

Joshua exhaled.

“I trust you,” he said to the sleeping Composer, “you’re my friend.”

“Mm. Thank you,” Joshua replied, completely unaware as his eyes were still fluttering back and forth under his ashen lids.

Neku held fast to Joshua.

He wasn’t going to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Joshua decided to return home to pick up a few necessities. He had left his cell phone on the charger and he wanted to grab a couple other things like clothes and his laptop. Neku demanded to go with as Joshua was still a bit unsteady, and the Composer couldn’t argue after what Neku had done for him. Instead, he happily agreed and promised Neku a fine meal at Ramen Don’s in return.

He walked arm in arm with Neku, his free hand shoved in the pocket of borrowed sweatpants. Joshua felt half-naked in the casual fashion, but no one seemed to notice the underdressed, sickly thin male. No, they paid more attention to Neku with his flamboyant CAT headphones sitting around his neck, and the brightly colored blue and violet tank top. Women and men alike nodded and smiled at Neku, and Joshua felt a strange wave of jealousy.

Not because he was upset others were paying attention to Neku, but that he remembered he was once such a trendsetter. Joshua smiled, drew closer to Neku’s side, and continued to lead him to the sewer.

“Obviously, I do not live there,” Joshua explained as they rounded the corner to the bus terminal. “The River is but a gateway to the UG, and my home sits between here and there.”

“Huh. Neat. You have a house?” Neku glanced down at him. The height difference was most apparent when standing close. “I guess that makes sense. I heard you get paid a shit ton.”

“More or less,” he laughed. “I do make enough to be comfortable.”

“So…do we go into the sewer?”

“Oh, yes,” Joshua said with a wave of the hand. “The mural Sanae painted is the gateway.”

“I thought it’d be that door.”

“No, the door was Megumi’s idea. I haven’t need for the Pad much.”

Neku paused in front of the sewer and it tugged Joshua to a stop. Joshua could see the pain in the memories flashing through Neku’s mind. He curled a hand around Neku’s and squeezed. Sucking in a breath, Neku forced a smile.

“Sorry. I was just…uh…thinking.”

“I know. Come along.”

The two of them walked hand in hand down the concrete pathway of the River. Their shoes slapped on the ground and the sound echoed against the walls covered in amateur art. Neku commented on a few pieces and as they went further in, the commentary became more colorful. Once they stood in front of Sanae’s mural, however, Neku grew quiet.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Neku asked. “I mean, I figured he’d be checking on you.”

“He was there. I have no knowledge of his current position. Neku, I would rather not dwell on it. Wherever Sanae is, he is capable of handling himself.” Joshua pulled on Neku’s hand as he walked into the wall between one line and another. He closed his eyes and did not open them until standing on the other side where his house sat.

The world was much different. Though the sky was pitch black and void of starlight, the ground was green with grass and flowers, and the little garden Joshua kept was growing happily. Gentle breezes blew against them and the small collection of fruit trees in the backyard. All around the edges the world faded into nothing, leaving the house in a bubble of peace and calm.

“Holy shit. It’s like one of those weird ass dreams,” Neku said, matter-of-factly.

Joshua giggled. “You could say as much.”

“It’s two stories? Wow.”

“Mm, with a basement and a small attic. Would you like to come in? It’s a bit, ah,” Joshua fumbled for the right phrasing but came up with nothing more than, “old fashioned.”

Neku shrugged and pulled away. The loss of his touch burned Joshua.

They entered the house one after the other before removing their shoes. Neku’s attention was caught on a series of old photographs on the wall, and Joshua surveyed the entrance to make sure nothing had happened in his absence.

“Wow. It’s like a little cottage,” Neku said. He walked over to the stairs to the left of the room and slowly gazed up. “Uh, is it okay if I wander around?”

“I have nothing to hide here.”

“Sweet.” Neku smiled bright. “I’ll start upstairs.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen. I need to check a few things.”

Neku bounced up the stairs. Joshua could hear him making noises of wonder and surprise. It made him giggle under his breath as he entered the kitchen past the closet under the stairs.

Nothing much had changed. There was a bit of dust here and there, but the windows were filled with faux sunlight and the backyard was freshly mowed. Joshua opened the fridge and sighed at the poor state of his food supply. He shut the door and went to the charging station for his phone. Several missed calls, a few text messages, and a handful of emails were waiting for him.

Putting the phone to his ear, he listened to a couple voicemails asking if he were alright. There was one in particular from a young Composer abroad who was no more than seven years of age. She was trying to sound brave in her message, but it was clear she had been scarred from the ordeal.

He pulled the phone away, deleted the voicemails, and read through the texts. None of them were from Sanae, and a sick feeling twisted in his gut. He replied as best he could and switched the phone off before carrying it and the charger to a bag in the tea room. His laptop case was in there and he stuffed his electronics into the bag before carrying it to the door to prop against the wall.

Neku’s footsteps squeaked the floorboards, and from the sound, Joshua could tell he was going up the second stair to the attic. There wasn’t much in the attic save for a few drying herbs and some boxes of things he’d collected over the years.

“Are you having fun?” Joshua shouted up the stairs.

Thump, thump, thump. Neku appeared in the middle of the attic stairway. “Hey. Yeah. I like your place a lot. It’s like visiting a grandparent.”

“I suppose I should be put off, but yes, I have always been a bit of an old soul.”

Neku came down the rest of the attic steps and paused in front of the bedroom door to the right. “This is where you sleep?”

It wouldn’t do to have a conversation between floors. Joshua ascended the stairs and stood with Neku at the door. There was a country inspired feel to the room, and the quilted bed hadn’t seen an occupant in a few weeks. He had a handful of dolls old and new scattered around, and though he was certain Neku would think it odd, Neku picked one up and walked to the bed to sit.

“I didn’t know you liked dolls,” he said. “It’s an antique. Did you restore it?”

“Yes.”

“I can tell. It’s got that feel to it. So, you like antiques?”

Joshua moved to the bed to sit next to Neku. “I love them. I always have.”

“It’s the feeling, isn’t it? Like,” Neku put the doll on a pillow, “you can feel the owner in it.”

“You,” Joshua’s eyes went slightly wide, “you feel it?”

“Always have. It’s weird. I mean, I don’t think other people-“

“No,” Joshua replied, “no, they don’t. I didn’t know you were sensitive.”

Neku pinched his index and thumb together. “Just a bit.”

“You are probably feeling quite a lot here.”

“The whole lover thing,” Neku whispered, expression playful, “is very loud y’know.”

Joshua felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Oh, oh. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s cool. I’m not bothered by it.” He stood up, stretched, and left the bedroom.

Following him, Joshua watched as Neku explored the music room and the sewing room before bouncing down the carpeted stairs to find the living and kitchen. He commented on how cute everything was, and in the end he plunked down on the stairs.

“Why didn’t you come here?”

“I could have,” Joshua sat next to him, “unfortunately I was not able to penetrate the barrier. I was far too weak and out of touch with Shibuya. Without you, I would not have made it.”

Neku crinkled his brow. “But you’re dead.”

“The dead can still die, Neku. I was bleeding out. I could feel it. If I were to die, the city would be in turmoil before another Composer would be chosen from her citizens. Thank God you were able to help.”

“Hey,” Neku clapped his hands, “let’s stay here tonight.”

Changing the subject again. How cute.

“We could, but I promised you dinner.”

“Okay. Dinner first, and then we’ll have a sleepover. You can tell me all about the stuff you’ve got here and I have to see you play an instrument. Come on, the sooner we leave the sooner we’ll get back.”

Joshua grabbed onto Neku’s sleeve as he attempted to walk away. “Thank you, Neku.”

“Don’t mention it,” the once boy said with a smile. “Hey, you’ve got a sweet laptop bag.”

Watching Neku babble about electronics made Joshua’s heart warm. He was still worried about his dear friend Sanae, but the worry felt less painful when around Neku.

“Alright. Eat first, fun later,” Joshua said.

They left the house, but oddly, Joshua still felt as if he were home next to Neku.

\---

Dinner was delicious as always at Ramen Don’s. Neku hadn’t been out with anyone aside from Beat in a few weeks, and it felt nice to have someone else to talk to. He still wanted Joshua to blab about what had happened to him, but each time the conversation skirted toward it, Joshua’s face would soften and Neku would regret saying anything.

“Was the food always this good?” Joshua slurped up another bite of noodles. “I feel all we’ve been doing is eating.”

“Hey, you and I were due. Maybe I can get some fat on your bones.”

Joshua laughed, nearly snorting a noodle. “I doubt it. I have never been one for gaining weight. Though, I hear the Marshmellow Girls trend is still strong, and I would love to try a few dresses. I used to manipulate my size but since-“

“So,” Neku instantly piped up, “you’re going to have seconds? We could get some ice cream or maybe a couple crepes. You liked those, didn’t you?”

The Composer was staring at Neku with an oddly clear gaze. It was obvious he wanted to speak.

“Josh, you don’t have to talk about it.”

Setting the chopsticks down on their holder, Joshua folded his arms on the table. “It took seven years for a verdict to be reached. Sanae and I were guilty of meddling in the affairs of the living. I should not have brought you back. I broke the rules with each of you, and I have paid for it.”

Neku had frozen the moment Joshua started talking. He was mid-bite, but afraid if he moved Joshua would stop and the guarded gaze would return.

“It was decided that though my actions had saved Shibuya, I had to be punished.” Joshua took a drink of the ruby red sake he had ordered. “Neku, I have never been afraid.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed, putting his chopsticks down to grab Joshua’s hands in his. “You don’t have to continue. It’s painful for you.”

“If I talk about it, it might not burn in my throat. I have wanted to say something but,” Joshua squeezed Neku’s hands and looked away, “I did not want to burden you.”

“You could never be a burden.”

Joshua smiled softly, but the smile fell far too quick. “I was kept in isolation for seven days. I had no sight, no sound, and no warmth. The music left me and I was sure I would go mad. The second they released me I thanked the Lord for it.

“My pleasure at being able to see and hear again were short lived. I was forced to kneel in front of a post where they tied my hands. Thousands of UG citizens were welcomed to watch. The court watched, and the entire crowd reveled in my pain.”

He had begun to shake. His hands went cold and he squeezed tight enough to hurt.

“It was ordered. I was to suffer seven times seventy lashes. Four-hundred-ninety. Neku,” he inhaled sharply, “I am not one to cry and yet I was a blubbering mess.”

“Josh,” Neku shook his head, “stop.”

Joshua closed his eyes. “I was forced to draw out my wings. Each bone was broken, every feather was torn free, and when they were done shattering my soul, the wings were removed. I have no power in the UG outside of those necessary for my position.”

Neku could see it in his mind as clear as light. Broken and bleeding, utterly humiliated, and begging the Higher Powers to stop. It hurt to see and Neku wanted to punch someone in the face for it. Joshua might have been an asshole but he didn’t deserve-

Tears splashed on Neku’s fingers. He watched as Joshua’s pained expression twitched as he fought not to cry and yet the tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Neku,” he whimpered. “Oh, God, Neku…”

Instantly Neku released Joshua’s hands and moved to sit next to him in the booth. He wrapped his arms around Joshua and pressed the Composer’s mouth into his chest to muffle the sobs. Joshua clung to him and tugged at his clothes, begging and pleading for nothing in particular.

“I’m taking you home,” Neku said. “Come on.”

Joshua’s gaze turned up to Neku’s. “Home. Which home?”

“I don’t think you should walk to the sewer. My apartment is closer.”

“If you think it best,” Joshua whispered before hiding his face.

Neku remained in the booth, holding Joshua as he rubbed circles on his back. It wouldn’t do to leave until Joshua was calm and the tears streaking his face had dried. People came and went and when closing drew near, Don simply nodded and went into the back.

“Are you alright?” Neku whispered.

“Mm,” was the only reply. Joshua sat up, sniffled, and sighed.

“Okay, let’s go home.”

“Neku…if I can be so bold…I am home.”

The two of them were caught in each other’s eyes. Neku didn’t have the heart or the will to look away and Joshua was the first to blink and break contact.

Neku smiled, wrapped an arm around Joshua, and they left the restaurant. The Composer said nothing more on the matter for the rest of the night, and the two of them cuddled on the couch with Joshua laying on top of Neku. It was soft and sweet, and Neku didn’t want to sleep lest Joshua disappear.

“I love you,” Neku whispered, hand on Joshua’s mid-back.

Joshua smiled against Neku’s chest. “I love you.”

It felt right. It felt perfectly right.


	4. Chapter 4

“So I was thinking we could go see Shiki.”

Joshua looked up from the laundry he was folding. He’d been staying with Neku more and more, and the two of them had fallen into a working relationship as roommates. There was still no word about Sanae and his location, but Joshua had received a few messages and letters apologizing for what occurred. Some sent feathers and bits of bones back for him to rebuild his wings, and others sent gifts of sympathy. Overall, from the people gathered, many of them knew the punishment had been too severe.

One letter in particular stood out, as it was from the High Council’s lead judge. He apologized for the punishment but stood by the decision. To show his regret, the judge gave Joshua a passcard to live in the RG with Neku so long as the UG ran smoothly. He had explained, in so many words, that Joshua’s soul and the soul of the city had grown calmer and brighter in the presence of Neku.

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready. I thought children might make you feel better. They always cheer me up because they’re innocent and full of ideas,” Neku said, fighting with a pile of sheets. “Shit. Can you help?”

“Yes, of course,” Joshua said, and dropped the shirt he was folding. He took the opposite side of the sheet and they stretched it out, folded it, folded it again, and Neku folded it the rest of the way. “Do you need help with the fitted sheet? I know it’s a bit difficult.”

“I just roll it up.”

“Oh, Neku,” he laughed. “You’re silly.”

Neku shrugged. He handed Joshua the sheet. “So what do you think? We could go in the afternoon when school lets out. Shiki usually stays after with the kids whose parents can’t afford day care.”

“I would love to go. Are you sure it’s alright?”

“Yep. I’ve been there before. I used to hang out with the principal’s son and he’s a cool guy. The economy’s been a bit shit so he understands.”

Joshua smiled. He had begun to heal not only physically, but mentally. The day after he had spilled what happened to Neku, he felt lighter. Whatever pain he had shouldered was fading, and though his back ached from scarring, Neku had been putting medication on it to soften the skin. It was one of the daily things they did together, and Joshua looked forward to the rub.

“I thought we could hang out here until then. You don’t have a Game, right?”

“Not this week. We are still finishing up the details from last week. Next week we need to plan a few things out for the Game the week after, but I leave most of the work with my Conductor.”

“Sweet,” Neku said with a bright grin. “He seems like a neat person.”

“He is very kind. I suppose I could have done worse.” Joshua returned to his own pile of laundry. “Hiroshi is wonderful at the job and he loves Shibuya almost as much as I do. Well, perhaps more than I.”

Neku finished his laundry and plunked it into the basket to carry it to the bedroom. He kissed Joshua on the cheek as he passed. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Joshua replied, hands trembling on the shirt he was folding. The kisses had become a normal part of life, and it still confused Joshua. He loved Neku, he truly did, but he didn’t understand how Neku could love him.

Though he did have to admit they were both different people. Neku had grown into a responsible adult with morals and values, and Joshua had softened since he had suffered under the hands of the court. What sort of love did Neku feel for Joshua? What sort of love did Joshua feel for Neku?

Pure. He felt pure love.

Neku came back to the living room and began to help Joshua without asking. He smiled, snagged a pair of underwear, and held them up. “Are these actually comfortable?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t wear them otherwise. I know it might be a bit odd to wear women’s underclothing but it’s soft.”

“Huh.” Neku turned it this way and that. “I should try some one day. Just to see.”

“I could find-“

The gentle calm was interrupted by the ringing of Joshua’s phone. He went to the counter with a pair of pants still slung over one arm. Answering the cellphone, he shouldered it while folding. “Kiryu.”

“Heya, J.”

Joshua dropped the pants and held onto the phone like a lifeline. “Sanae? Where have you been?”

“Uh, there were some complications an’-“

“Never mind. Where are you?” Joshua held his hand up as Neku started to inquire. “Are you safe?”

“About that…” Sanae’s voice was rough. “I, uh, I’m kinda in an alleyway not too far from where yer stayin’ wit’ Neku. Couldn’t make it up tha stairs.”

Joshua ended the call and slammed the phone onto the counter before urging Neku outside. He led Neku down the stairs and into the alley just to the left of the building. It was dark and smelled of old garbage, but Joshua ignored the sticky ground and cloying scent to search for his Producer. He’d been made aware of the man’s crimes, but he still missed his surrogate father fiercely.

“Oi, over ‘ere.”

The old barista waved weakly as he sat propped against the grimy wall. He appeared to be beat up with a broken arm and torn clothing. His face was cut and bruised, and his left eye had swollen shut. Joshua could see blood trickling down the barista’s forehead, and he immediately knelt next to him.

“Sanae…are you in pain?”

“You shoulda seen tha other guy,” he teased, laughed, and coughed. “Shit.”

Neku said nothing as he knelt down to help Joshua lift the fallen angel to his feet. The two of them were able to half-drag the man up the stairs and into the apartment. They sat him against the wall in the kitchen, and while Neku hurried off to get his medical bag, Joshua surveyed the injuries.

“Did they take them?” He asked.

Sanae shook his head. “No, J. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be a fool, Sanae Hanekoma. I would not wish it on anyone. Thank God.”

“Hey,” Neku called as he came back to them, “I don’t know what use I’m gonna be on an Angel.”

Joshua shook his head. “Do what you can. Sanae, take your shirt off.”

The barista narrowed his good eye. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Take it off,” Joshua ordered.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

He removed the shirt slowly, lifting it from the back up over his head. The shirt stayed in front of him until Joshua forced the barista to move it, and what Joshua saw made him sick.

Sanae’s ribs were visible through a long cut down his middle. He had been cracked open like a turkey with his breastbone snapped and his heart beating against the broken wall of his chest. Further down, Joshua could tell Sanae was holding in his stomach.

“Oh, God,” Joshua breathed.

Neku nudged him away. “Don’t panic. I’ve seen worse. Get on your back, Mr. H.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

The entire scene was surreal. Joshua watched as Neku cleaned and stitched up the skin with two layers of suture. It didn’t seem to affect Neku in the slightest as he remained unemotional until the last bit of gauze was tucked around. He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and sighed.

“How the Hell’d you live through that?” Neku sat back. “I mean, holy shit.”

Sanae remained on his back. “Bein’ an’ immortal angel kinda does it. Can’t die until they tell ya to.”

“Does it hurt?” Joshua touched the bandages and felt the heat of the wounds. “Oh, Sanae.”

“Is that concern, kiddo?” The barista laughed. “Phones, what the heck’d ya do to ‘im?”

“What do you mean? Josh is Josh,” Neku replied. He was busy separating tools he could sanitize from tools he would need to toss. “He’s always been this way, right?”

“Not always,” Joshua offered. “Do you not remember our time together?”

“Yeah. You were an asshole. But you were just some dumb kid like me. At least, I think you were. Things change when you grow up. You start to see the shit you’re doing and you learn from it.”

Joshua exchanged a glance with Sanae. “Interesting. You truly are a rare find, Neku.”

“Meh. Help him clean up and I’ll find something for him to wear, okay?” Neku petted Joshua’s hair and carried his things to the sink to wash and soak. “Be careful though. I don’t want those bandages getting wet, and I’ll fix your eye when you’re comfortable.”

“Thanks, Phones,” Sanae moaned as he stood up, “can’t say I’d seen ya as a doctor.”

Joshua hushed him and took him away to the bathroom to strip him of the tattered barista uniform. The Composer felt like chastising Sanae for wearing something so informal, but it wouldn’t have changed things and they would still have been punished. Instead, Joshua focused on Sanae’s injuries. Where Joshua had been given lashes, Sanae had been given a thousand cuts. It was hard to see the severity in some of the wounds as Sanae was older, darker of skin, and covered in tiny black hairs.

“What else did they do to you outside of cutting and vivisection?”

“Not much. Broke my wings but I still got ‘em.”

He should have been jealous but all he felt was relief. “Thank God.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sanae grunted. “Shit, kid, be gentle.”

“I am,” Joshua assured. “Thankfully these wounds are not as deep as mine. Neku won’t need to stitch you up much more. Oh, you still have those silly tattoos.”

Sanae laughed. “Yeah. I’m tellin’ ya, y’need ta get one.”

“Perhaps, in light of the situation, I should have wings. It would hide the scars.”

The teasing smile fell and Sanae sighed. “Let me see.”

“No.”

“C’mon, J.”

Taking a deep breath, Joshua turned away and removed his shirt. He heard a curse and a sharp intake of air before rough fingers stroked the wounds. It felt entirely different from how Neku touched him. Neku’s fingers were soft and tender, and Sanae’s were more explorative.

“Shit. I’m sorry, Josh.”

Joshua tugged his shirt back on and shook his head. “I brought it on myself.”

“You-no,” Sanae said, “no, you didn’t.”

“I have come to terms with it. Neku has been more than attentive. Such a sweet boy,” he whispered under his breath. “Oh, before I forget.” He slapped Sanae on the cheek with a light pat of his hand. “There. We are even.”

“Heh. No. No we ain’t.” Sanae grinned up at Neku when he entered the bathroom. “So, Phones, you ‘an J are roommates, eh?”

“Kinda. I mean, it’s more than that. Here,” Neku handed him a bottle of pills, “take some of these and it’ll help with the pain. It’s just over the counter stuff so I’m not breaking any rules.”

Joshua stood up. He watched as Neku dropped some clothes and a bottle of water next to Sanae before taking Joshua by the hand. The Composer was led from the bathroom and Neku pecked him on the forehead before squeezing his hand.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “Josh…”

“Mm. I’m happy,” he replied, brushing a kiss over Neku’s nose. “Will you let me stay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Why? Did you think I’d make you go home with him? He’s a dangerous person, you know,” Neku teased, “he’s a beatnik. Those types are always in trouble.”

Joshua giggled. “Oh, Neku.”

They folded their hands together between them and remained pressed against each other until the door to the bathroom creaked. Before Sanae could see them they parted, but their hands remained. The barista noticed and smiled-almost proud-before ruffling their hair.

Neku’s plans of visiting Shiki were ruined for the day, but they promised to do it tomorrow. Instead, they stayed in and talked at length with Sanae about what had occurred and what they were to do for the future of their beloved city.

Though it all, Neku kept close and kept one hand on Joshua’s.

He never let go.


	5. Chapter 5

The classroom where Shiki taught was done up in a rather moody brown and green, but it had color here and there with the children’s uniforms and coats, and the many items they carried. Lunchboxes were bright with characters and backpacks held charms and cute nametags. Shiki had brought in several boxes of crayons and coloring books for the children staying after, and while they played, she graded classwork.

It was a wonderful sight for Joshua to stumble into. Neku introduced him to Shiki and it was apparent the lady didn’t remember a lick of who he had been. Instead, they were roommates, and Neku even explained that their relationship went far past friendly and into a brotherly one. Shiki thought it cute, and she hugged Joshua with the force of a tender mother.

“Neku didn’t tell me about having such a cute friend,” she said as she patted Joshua on the arms. “You need to eat more. Neku, you need to make sure he eats more. He’s too skinny. I could make you some food and bring it over. It’s not much but-“

“Shiki,” Neku laughed, “stop mothering him. I’ve got him eating. He was just sick for a bit.”

“Oh? You poor thing. Tell me all about yourself. I love meeting new people.”

Joshua fidgeted on the balls of his feet. “There isn’t much to tell, unfortunately. Neku and I met when we were younger, and recently we were able to rekindle our relationship.”

“Are you married?”

“Heavens, no.”

“Single?”

“Not quite.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m rather high up in the chain of command at a rather secretive corporation working here and abroad on the betterment of today’s society.”

“Have you and Neku made out?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Neku finally interjected. “Shiki, it’s not like that. I told you, he’s like a brother to me.”

“Mmhm,” she said, tapping her foot, “brothers who hold hands and smile knowingly at each other.”

“Dear, dear, Shiki,” Joshua sighed, “our closeness is not a topic I would expand on.”

Shiki nodded slowly. “Either way, you’re a cute pair.”

“Stop it,” Neku grumbled playfully, “or I’ll needle you with questions about Eri.”

The elementary school teacher flushed and turned away. She rejoined the group of children to tell them how well they were doing on their work and coloring. Eventually, parents began to file in and out, and within the span of an hour all but one of the children went home. The last one stood silently next to Shiki, one hand in hers.

“Shit,” Neku knelt down, “did someone forget you?”

“Nuh-uh. Miss Misaki is my momma.”

Joshua coughed. “Oh?”

“Well, it’s a long story,” Shiki sighed. “Eri and I adopted from overseas. His name is Timothy and he’s very into dinosaurs.”

“I love dinosaurs,” he said, “but I love princesses more. I wish they would make a dinosaur princess because putting tu-tus on dinosaurs are hard.”

“Is hard,” Shiki corrected.

The boy shrugged. He tilted his head as he stared at Neku. “I like you. We should be friends.”

“Sure,” Neku held his hand out, “we can shake on it.”

Timothy took Neku’s hand and gave it a hard shake. The two of them laughed and in the background Joshua watched as silently as possible. Neku would make a wonderful caretaker, but he didn’t seem the type to be a father. The mother and child ushered Neku and Joshua from the room before closing the door and the group left the school with happy conversation. Shiki couldn’t hang out as she needed to get back home to care for Timothy and meet up with Eri who had been busy with a project.

It left Joshua alone with Neku, hand in hand, and they stood outside of the school gates with their silent thoughts. Joshua fondly remembered being in school. He loved to learn and had his own fascination with dinosaurs and princesses. Glancing at Neku, he wondered what Neku might have been into as a youth.

“Not much,” Neku said. He smiled at Joshua. “I can see your wheels turning. I was just a punk kid trying not to get into trouble and failing. It wasn’t until after the Game that I applied myself.”

Joshua felt like changing the subject. “Would you like to visit Sanae? He’s fixing up the café but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind guests.”

“Sweet. We can either walk or take a bus.”

“I enjoy walking with you.”

Again, Neku smiled. “I like it, too.”

“Do you think,” Joshua turned to hold both of Neku’s hands, “something terrible will happen to ruin our lives? I don’t deserve such happiness.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Neku said softly. He cupped Joshua’s face in his hands. “You deserve as much happiness as anyone else. I love you, Josh. You’re like a twin. I can’t be happy unless you are.”

Joshua’s heart skipped and a flood of warmth filled his chest. “Thank you, Neku.”

“Don’t mention it. C’mon. If we’re lucky, Mr. H might give us free snacks.”

“Oh, I doubt that.”

\---

Neku wasn’t sure what to expect coming upon 101 Cat Street. The last time he had been in the WildKat was with Beat at the end of the Game. Every once in a blue moon, Neku would walk past. The WildKat faded into an unused building, and eventually became a slab of concrete with weeds popping out from between the cracks. Neku was certain Mr. H had left the profession, but a little part of him also wondered if there was still a building there that he couldn’t see.

His wondering mind was sated when he saw the same flat concrete without a building. There really wasn’t anything there. Despite seeing it, he stepped off the sidewalk to stand in the middle of what was now a small garden. Joshua did not seem too concerned, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around the wedge of land.

“Hm. I suppose he’s up to something if there isn’t anything here,” he said, voice bemused. “Sanae, you old fox.”

“Don’t you mean cat?” Neku teased. He was careful not to step on any plants. “Well, I guess we wasted a trip. I shoulda figured he wouldn’t have anything here yet.”

Joshua shrugged. “We could go someplace else. Perhaps Udagawa or down to A-East to see what cute fashions are in style this week.”

“Sure. I’ve been meaning to try some girly clothes. You always look so comfortable in them,” he said, stumbling a bit as he stepped back onto the cracked sidewalk. “I mean, look at you. You’re rocking that skirt and jacket. Pink really is your color.”

“Aw, you’re cute, Neku. Thank you for the compliment.” Joshua held his hand out and they wrapped their arms around each other as they walked. People didn’t seem to mind, and a few girls giggled and smiled at the pair of unlikely companions.

Neku chuckled in his throat as they were walking past the Mexican Dog. He remembered how Joshua would pick on him by being sexual with the chili dogs, and how one time the piping hot chili spilled down Joshua’s chest and shirt. The Composer lost his shit and whipped his shirt off in the middle of the restaurant, screeching about how fucking hot the sauce was. Everyone stopped to stare at him, and he immediately snagged Neku and ran like a bat out of hell before demanding Neku’s jacket.

“You’re remembering that, aren’t you?” Joshua pecked him on the cheek. “Forgive me for being a little shit. I enjoyed your company a bit too much. Sanae always said I was a brat, but I really didn’t understand until I rewatched our time together.”

“Rewatched?”

“Oh! It’s a Composer thing. I can read the memories and minds of anyone in Shibuya with their own personal filter. You had a dark filter for the first couple days, but the minute you began fighting for Shiki, you brightened up. I did notice a bit of sparkle was lost after I did what I did at the end of our week, but overall you still had a positive outlook.”

Neku should have been upset knowing Joshua had the ability to stalk him mentally, but something made him ask, “did you keep doing it?”

“No,” Joshua sighed, “I did not look at any memory after the month of the Game. As I grew, and as the city grew, you were no longer in my radar. I let you go.”

There was a pause. Joshua stopped in the middle of the sidewalk much to the annoyance of a couple walking past. He frowned, displaying a crinkle near his mouth and pain in his eyes. It hadn’t been apparent until now that Joshua was old. He was much older than fifteen or twenty-eight or however he tried to be.

“I shouldn’t have let you go.”

Neku felt a chill in the air. “Josh…”

“What have I done,” he whimpered, “to the city, to you, to all of those who depended on me? I am a fool and I always have been. There were too many casualties. I let them die for the sake of a bet against the one person who loved the city more than I ever could.”

It physically pained Neku to see the tears trickle down Joshua’s face. The Composer’s hands were curled into fists. They were standing mere inches apart and yet Neku felt as if he were on another planet. Joshua’s breath hitched and he began to sob softly into his hands.

“Hey, stop,” Neku attempted to soothe him, “hey, shh. It’s okay. Josh, breathe.”

Joshua clutched the back of Neku’s shirt as he fell into full on wails hidden in Neku’s chest. People walked around them without so much as a glance, and Neku held tighter to Joshua as he trembled with the force of what he had done, and what had been done to him.

“I’m so sorry, Neku,” he cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“No. Don’t you ever say that. Don’t you dare say that,” he ordered, shaking Joshua once to bring his gaze up from the ground. “Don’t you dare say it. You did what you had to do to save the city.”

“But,” Joshua wiped the back of his jacket sleeve over his face, “if I had been a better Composer, I would not have needed to do it.”

Neku exhaled. He took Joshua’s hands and rubbed the digits tenderly. “If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t have changed. I wouldn’t have made myself into what I am and all of the people I’ve helped wouldn’t have been. Josh, you moron, you made the city a better place.”

“Moron?” Joshua sniffled. He laughed brightly. “You’re not being nice, Neku.”

Neku slid his thumbs under Joshua’s eyes to dry the tears. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“I love you,” Joshua whispered. He opened his mouth to speak once more but fell silent and confused as he watched the space above Neku’s head curiously.

“What? Do I have something in my hair?” Neku felt around, but he couldn’t find anything.

Joshua, on the other hand, reached up and plucked a long, white feather from Neku’s hair. It was glittering with each twist and turn, and before they could question how and why, tiny fluffs of feathers were cascading around them to dissolve into light at their feet.

“Uh, is this like UG snow or some shit?” Neku held his hands out to capture the feathers but they fell through his skin with warmth and dripped between his fingers as sparkles of light. “Wait. Are these yours?”

The Composer had the look of a child. “Yes. Oh, yes. These are mine. I thought my soul was lost and yet here it is, falling around us.”

Neku watched as the feathers stopped falling and the two of them were covered in silver specks of glitter and white fluff. No one else seemed to notice. Neku was certain it was a UG only sort of thing. He brushed a hand over the fluff on Joshua’s hair and face, and it fell into starlight.

“My soul is mending.” Joshua gasped softly, as if realizing something. “Neku, I want you to have some of it.”

“How?” Neku scratched his neck and shivered as a feather tickled his skin. “I can’t hold it.”

“Silly boy, I’ll have Sanae make it into a pin.” His tears and sadness had disappeared and in its place was a peaceful smile and a kiss reserved for Neku’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Neku slapped Joshua on the arm. “I didn’t do anything.”

Joshua poked Neku in the chest. “Yes, you did.”

“Are you trying to pick a fight?” Neku closed the small distance between them. “I’ll have you know I’m not the kid I was. I’ll…do something.”

The Composer laughed. “How frightening. Do you promise?”

“Hells yeah. I’m gonna do something to you so hard that-“

He stopped.

Joshua was glowing with a light Neku was certain no one but they could see.

“Yes? What?” Joshua bounced on his heels.

“I’m going to…uh…ask you…uh…” Neku glanced around. He fidgeted. He tried to look at Joshua but couldn’t keep his gaze level. “I’m going to ask you to move in with me.”

Joshua blinked. It was far too adorable when he was bewildered. “…permanently?”

“Yeah. Let’s live together permanently.”

“I suppose,” he tapped a finger to his chin, “it would be alright. I have one condition.”

Neku folded his arms and pretended to be put out. “What?”

“You and I are going furniture shopping.”

“I don’t have room.”

“Oh, we will make room.”

“That sounds kinda ominous.”

Joshua grinned like a devil. “Of course it does. I am going to make your apartment into the softest, sweetest little home you’ve ever seen.”

He couldn’t help it. Neku yanked Joshua into a tight hug and held on until the Composer begged for breath by punching him in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Joshua decided not to throw out Neku’s old things. The apartment needed to look as innocent as possible in case of visitors. No, Joshua decided to put a door in the bedroom closet wall that would lead to his little home in the country. Neku agreed to it while sipping a cup of burned coffee he’d attempted to make with a percolator. The two of them would stay in the house, and the apartment would be kept up as needed. However, Joshua still had the urge to update his home with Neku’s help. It was terribly old fashioned, and Neku mentioned once he felt like if he touched something it would break.

Spread out around them were decorating magazines and books, as well as a few furniture catalogues Joshua had picked up in Shibuya and abroad. If he needed to order from another country, one of the Composers would help in transporting the items.

“I think that’s kinda neat,” Neku said, pointing to a rather industrial apartment. “I like the brick work and the exposed pipes.”

“Neku, the house is a cottage, not a warehouse.”

“Still,” he replied with a light shrug. “Okay. What about…where did I see it…ah, this beachy theme? Sandy walls, wood floors, and bits of shells and sea glass.”

“It could work,” Joshua leaned against Neku to get a better look, “though I would reserve it for the living room only as it has a wall of windows.”

Neku nodded and dogeared the page before continuing. Around his neck hung a crystal pendant filled with Joshua’s soul, and it glittered in the low light of the apartment. Every now and again, Neku would reach up to fiddle with it. He would rub his fingers against the cool surface, twisting it back and forth on the silver chain. It made Joshua feel safe and warm.

“Sanae told me,” Joshua said, remembering the day he had requested the charm, “he was unable to retain the rights to 101 Cat Street. It had been too long and it was auctioned off. He has decided to spruce up Udagawa while he searches for a new location. I feel bad for him. Cat Street was perfect.”

“He’ll have to change his name,” Neku teased. He gave Joshua a smile and a small laugh. “Maybe he could be a dog next. Or a chicken.”

“Heavens no. He would constantly make jokes about cocks.”

Neku snorted, choking on a breath. “Okay, yeah, that’d be hilarious.”

“He could be a spider since he has his hands in everything.” Joshua flipped a page and was caught by the charm of a children’s bedroom. “Neku, do you think we could adopt a child one day?”

“I don’t know. My future is going to be filled with work and I don’t think it’s fair to leave you-the god of the city-as a single parent. It probably wouldn’t be good for the kid, either.”

“True. I did have a difficult time keeping one foot in the RG and the other in the UG. If it hadn’t been for Sanae I would have been picked off.”

Neku nodded. His attention was on a cute garden. “We could start small. Plants. Fish.”

“I love plants. We could expand the garden.”

“Josh?”

“Yes, Neku?”

He sat the magazine down. Neku’s expression fell into one of concern and he avoided looking at Joshua directly. “What will happen when I start aging over you?”

“Oh.” Joshua couldn’t say he hadn’t thought of it. He never had an answer. “We will worry about it when it gets to be a problem. Neku, I love you. We can still be two old men growing together.”

Neku sighed. “You can do that?”

“Once my soul is completely restored, I may choose whatever form I desire.”

“But what about when I-“

Joshua put his fingers against Neku’s soft mouth. He shook his head. “Don’t. You never know what the future holds. I may be deposed. I may be Erased. You may die tomorrow or today. What’s important is the here and now. I love you.”

Kissing Joshua’s fingers, Neku closed his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

Neku’s eyes fluttered open and he stared into Joshua’s eyes with force. “I trust you.”

“Thank you,” Joshua breathed, “it means the world to me.”

A small feather fell into Joshua’s hair and he brushed it away. They had been tumbling here and there as of late, and the only explanation Joshua could think of was that Neku was good for his soul and was the one thing helping it mend. He wanted to make a joke about love healing all wounds, but he didn’t have the heart to simplify their relationship to a tease.

“You must have really big wings,” Neku said. He slid his fingers through Joshua’s fluffy hair, and a fall of glitter tickled over Joshua’s face. “It’s cute to think about.”

“I promise once they are fully regenerated, I will show them to you.”

“Sweet. Hey,” Neku brightened considerably, “I have an idea on how we can decorate the music room and the bedroom. I think you’ll like it…”

\---

Neku wiped his sleeve over his forehead and continued working on the mural he had planned with the help of Mr. H. It was on the long wall of the living area, across from the tall paneled windows. Light filtered in from nowhere, as it was still dark if Neku left the house. But inside it was warm and the brilliant glow made the paint shimmer. Neku couldn’t stop smiling as he worked, sliding a line of paint over the sketch he’d hastily drawn. Below the ladder he was standing on, Mr. H was putting his own touch onto the bottom corner of the wall.

“Do ya think he’ll like it?” Sanae asked, glancing up at Neku.

“I know he will,” Neku replied without pause. He hummed a song in his throat as he continued. There were tiny lines and thick lines, streaks of silver and white, spots of black and grey, and a mix of blues. Neku exhaled as he stared at his handiwork. “It’s got to dry here before I can line it.”

Mr. H stood up with a long stretch. “Meeeeh. Nice. We can take a coffee break.”

“You’re already drinking coffee.”

The barista looked down at the cup in his hand. “Well what’dya know ‘bout that.”

“Cute. Very cute,” Neku laughed as he descended the ladder with two hops. “Make mine a double.”

“Prolly not good for yer stomach. Don’tcha got work tomorrow?”

Neku shrugged. “I’ve done two three day shifts back to back before. It’s not that hard if you’re busy.”

“So,” Mr. H sipped at his coffee, “do ya like it?”

“Yeah. I like helping people.” He sat down on the next to the last rung of the ladder and removed the hat he’d been attempting to use as a sweat guard. Reaching for the paint cloth in his back pocket he dotted it over his forehead and the back of his neck. “Why? Do you think I should go into the family business?”

Mr. H laughed hard. He leaned back against a table they’d covered with cloth. “Josh’d kill me if I let ya work in tha UG. He loves the life in ya.”

“Oddly, I love the life in him. He’s changed a lot over the years. I love the Joshua he was…I love the Joshua he is. Everything about his soul makes me feel complete.”

“Mm. Makes sense.” Mr. H sipped his coffee. “Kiddo, I gotta tell ya. I think it’s the forced pact that made ya so close. Bits of your soul mixed up with ‘is.”

Neku adjusted the plastic booties over his shoes. “I know. I’m not stupid. The second he wrapped around me I knew there was just something there. I didn’t like him. He was an asshole. But he was a fun asshole and I started to enjoy his company. When he tore away at the end of the week I felt damaged. Joshua was gone and with him a piece of my heart. It didn’t come back until I saw him in the throne room and before I could fully feel it, he was gone again.”

“If it’s any consolation, despite not wantin’ to admit it, he was hurtin’, too.”

“Yeah. But he didn’t have to.”

“He felt he had to, to protect you.”

“Joshua acts so selfish,” Neku said with a grin, “but he’s not. He thinks about people more than he’d like to admit. God, I love him. He’s…it’s…I can’t put all of it into words.”

“No,” Mr. H knelt down to poke the crystal pendant, “but you got it ‘ere.”

Neku reached up to hold the pendant. “I just wish I could give him something of mine. Do you think you could make one for him?”

“It ain’t wise.” He downed the rest of his coffee and crumpled the cup before tossing it across the room to the pile of used rags. “Kiddo, if I took it out, it’d hurt.”

“But it’d heal, right?”

An odd expression danced over Mr. H’s face and Neku frowned.

“It wouldn’t?”

“It ain’t that,” the barista slash artist slicked his hair back, “it’s just that yer alive and he ain’t. It’d be a little difficult. I don’t usually put RG things into smaller things.”

Neku nodded though he didn’t quite understand. “I still want to, if it’s possible.”

“Whelp, let’s see how he likes yer mural first.”

Standing up, Neku walked a few paces away to take in the nearly complete mural. In the bottom corner was a silhouette of the city with a large outline of Joshua glowing on most of the wall. His eyes were closed, his chest was bare, and his wings-his breathtakingly beautiful wings-were stretched out over the city. He held a light in his hands and a peaceful smile on his lips.

“Are you sure,” Neku exhaled, “that the wings are accurate?”

“Close as I can get ‘im.”

“Thanks, Mr. H. I appreciate it. I owe you one.”

“No, kid.” Mr. H slapped a hand over Neku’s shoulders. “No, ya don’t.”

\---

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing here,” Joshua mused, tapping a pencil to his cheek as he stared at a collection of confusing lines. “Hiroshi, is this some sort of test?”

The man who was Joshua’s Conductor stood about five foot six with long, chestnut hair resting at about mid-back. His eyes were green and filled with kindness, and he always had a loving smile on his lips and in the few crinkles near his mouth and almond shaped eyes. “No, Joshua. Do the best you can. If you need assistance I will help you.”

“How do you feel the justice system served in your punishment?” Joshua shivered. He held the pencil tight as he read aloud his writing. “I believe the proper decision was made and yet I cannot help but believe it could have been a bit more tender.”

Hiroshi coughed into his hand. “Wonderfully stated.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to piss them off again,” Joshua laughed nervously. He could still feel the pain and hear the echo of his cries as they fell on deaf ears. “Do you feel the judgement handed to you changed how you look on your crimes?”

The two of them exchanged a glance. Joshua scribbled down. “No. The High Council was given fair warning on the bet and on the possible aftermath. However, in light of the situation, I-Joshua Kiryu-did not act in accordance to the rules and regulations.”

“Are you hungry, sir?” Hiroshi was pacing in front of the desk in the large, dark office. He had a clipboard in one hand and a cellphone in the other. “I could call for food.”

“Oh, no. Neku is going to order in tonight. He said something about a surprise, but I’m not allowed to see it or return home for a week. You wouldn’t know what it’s about, would you?”

The Conductor smiled, but there was a bit of wince in it. “Sir, if I know anything, I am not at liberty to share the details.”

“You cad,” Joshua teased. He threw his pencil at Hiroshi and watched it slide down the front of his perfectly tailored suit. “I want you to meet him personally. What do you say?”

“According to the schedule, Neku Sakuraba is working a three day shift starting tomorrow morning, and I will be unable to join you until after the preliminaries are completed. We could make an informal appointment on the third, bearing in mind-“

Joshua stood up, adjusted his sweater, and stood in front of Hiroshi. He looked up at the man with a soft expression and without warning wrapped his arms around the Conductor. “You don’t have to plan everything, Hiroshi. Come home with me.”

“Sir-“

“Megumi and I,” he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Hiroshi’s breast pocket, “we never had the time or the chance to bond. I want our relationship to be more than a working one. I want to know you as a person, not as a shield.”

“Are you certain?” Hiroshi was standing stiff, unsure. “I would enjoy a bit of family time.”

“Good. You may be the big brother I never had.” Joshua leaned up to hug the man around the neck before sliding away. “I have to finish this damn questionnaire, first.”

“And I need to finish arrangements for the Game. If you would excuse me-“

“Of course,” Joshua waved, “I will see you in one hour.”

“Agreed. Composer, sir?”

He looked up.

“You are by far one of the kindest men I know.”

Joshua felt his face flush and he shivered at the sudden rush of heat. He gave a shy smile that made him feel as if he were ten years old. “T-thank you, Hiroshi. The sentiment is mutual.”

The Conductor nodded and disappeared in a swirl of shadow.

“Megumi,” Joshua whispered, “forgive me.”

\---

Ten days later and Neku was finally done with the mural. At least, he hoped so. Like any good artist he never felt a piece was finished, and he kept wanting to put touches on it. Mr. H-who had by this point demanded to be called Sanae-had helped Neku understand when enough was enough. The barista helped clean the room and purchase new furniture. They set it up together in an afternoon of laughing and making jokes about each other. Tiny barbs and hilarious anecdotes bounced around and in the end, the living room was as pretty as a picture.

Neku went as far as to order a fine meal from a fancy restaurant. He played soft jazz on the expensive sound system built into the house, and he dressed in a suit and tie picked out by Shiki and Eri. Sanae was asked to stay on as a waiter, and though he protested, it was only for sport. He was more than happy to help Neku surprise their beloved friend.

As the minutes ticked by, Neku felt itchy. He wasn’t used to being dolled up and he’d underestimated the stiffness of the suit. The discomfort left immediately after he heard the door open, and he bounced on his toes a bit to psych himself up.

“What is this?” Joshua laughed from the foyer. He came down the hall with Sanae’s help, as the Composer had been blindfolded with a cloth of silk. Joshua giggled and slapped at Sanae’s hands in an attempt to remove the cloth, but the barista would have none of it.

“Welcome home, Josh,” Neku said, voice cracking. “Uh, you can take it off.”

Sanae untwisted the knot and pulled the cloth away before leaving the room.

The music played, the candles flickered, and the meal filled the room with delicious scents. A second later and Sanae returned with a bottle of wine, pouring one glass each.

“I reiterate,” Joshua surveyed the room, “what is this?”

“I have a surprise for you. I wanted it to be special. Sanae helped out a lot.”

“It was Phones’ idea.”

Joshua hugged his arms to his body. “I feel naked. You should have told me and I would have put a little effort into my outfit.”

“Hey,” Neku closed the distance between them, “you make a simple sweater look like a ballgown.”

“You flatter me.” He tilted his head and the two of them shared a chaste kiss. “I will never get used to the feeling of you and I together. How heavenly it is.”

It was time to show him. Neku trembled as he held Joshua’s hands. His thumbs traced the slender digits and knuckles. Instead of dwelling on Joshua’s soft features any longer-lest they be there all year-Neku pulled him into the living area, covered his eyes once more, and turned him to face the wall. Slowly, he folded each finger back and he could feel the excitement in Joshua’s soul.

“What is-“ Joshua opened his eyes. He froze, mouth hanging open as he took in the mural. “Oh, it’s breathtaking.”

“Do you like it?” Neku knew it was a stupid question, but he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Joshua walked up to the wall and held his hand just over the paint. “I love it. You captured my wings perfectly. In fact-“

He paused. His fingers danced along the edge and the wall began to glow as the wings glittered with the power of his soul. There were still pieces missing here and there in fractured cracks and wide spaces. Joshua didn’t seem to mind as he pressed a kiss to the wings and placed his forehead against the wall.

“Sanae helped with that part. Uh, there’s something else.”

“What on Earth else could there be more magical than this?”

Neku scratched the back of his neck. He sucked in a breath, made to move, and found he was far too frightened. Again he breathed in, and again he shivered with nerves. In his pocket he felt the square, black velvet box as a weight, and he pulled it out to flick it open. “I…wanted you…to have some of me, too.”

“You,” Joshua inched toward the box, “put your soul into a pendant?”

“I couldn’t get a lot in there. Sanae said it’d probably break me if I did. But I got some of it and I think it’s the best part. He caught it when I was working on the mural and-gah!”

Joshua had thrown his arms around Neku’s waist. “You’re adorable. I love it. Now we will never be apart from each other. Put it on me?”

He twirled around and Neku popped the tab holding the pendant in by the chain. Holding the thin gold cord up, he watched it sparkle in the light before placing it around Joshua’s neck to clasp. The chain was strong but lightweight, and it shone like the sun against Joshua’s pale skin.

The Composer reached up to touch it and Neku shivered.

He could feel it. His fingers brushed his own and Joshua trembled.

“I,” Neku squeezed the pendant, “I love you.”

Joshua brought his pendant up to his mouth to kiss. “I love you more.”

“So, uh,” Neku laughed, “would you like to eat?”

“Of course. My precious Neku,” Joshua offered his arm, “we will make the night one to remember.”

“Hey, every night with you is one to remember.”


	7. Chapter 7

The months passed by with nothing but happiness. Joshua continued to gain bits of his soul back, but it was far from complete. He watched Neku remotely here and there while working on the Game. Hiroshi didn’t seem to mind, and the two of them struck up a nice relationship. They would have tea and biscuits while doing paperwork, and Hiroshi was a comforting, calm presence on the days Joshua had to do the most important part of his job.

Erasure. Revival. Transformation.

He saw Players come and go, and while before he would have simply seen them as a fount of strength for the building of Shibuya, now he saw people. Joshua read the files, learned of the lives of those playing the Game, and he tried his best to root for and support those he wanted to win. It wasn’t exactly legal to pick sides. He’d found a loophole to exploit and he made sure to follow the chain of command.

Neku would keep Joshua in the know of current diseases, death rates, and a few of the special people he saw filter through the emergency room. He tagged the good eggs-as he called them-with a spot of Shibuya’s energy. It allowed Joshua to keep tabs on them and make sure they did as much as they could to make the world a better place.

Unfortunately, Neku’s involvement in the Game had not gone unnoticed by the High Council. A human living in the RG was not supposed to know the inner workings of the UG, and though Joshua had lived most of his human life with one foot in, Neku was different. Neku was special to Joshua, and Joshua knew he was special to Neku. They touched their pendants frequently throughout the day, and though they didn’t see each other as often as they would like, they were together.

Joshua didn’t want to force Neku into the UG. The High Council demanded he fix the problem, but he couldn’t do it. He would suffer more torture and the loss of his soul again and again if it protected his beloved Neku.

But Neku wouldn’t want him to. He knew that.

“Hiroshi, would you be a dear and send a formal request for Neku and I to visit the Higher Plane?”

The Conductor nodded, pulled out his tablet, and tapped the screen with his crystal stylus. It had been a gift from a friend, and a little charm of Mickey Mouse ears bounced on the top. “Done and done, sir. The High Council will be able to see you tonight at seven. They are looking forward to meeting Neku.”

“Why do I feel frightened at that?” Joshua shivered. He stroked the pendant and soon felt Neku’s touch in reply. “I cannot Erase him, Hiroshi. I would rather die.”

“Neku Sakuraba is a wonderful soul. We have plans to go shopping next weekend.”

Joshua smiled. “You’ve become fast friends.”

“Yes. He is intelligent, fashionable when he wants to be, and quite the old soul.”

Old soul. Sanae often told Joshua he was one as a child. He stood up, waved a hand over his clothing to make it more presentable, and he stretched what little wings he had to flutter against his skin. They were no more than six inches each, from the back joint to the tip. They were rough and fluffy, and they looked mutilated as they tried to grow without the full force of Joshua’s soul.

“I am going home, Hiroshi. If you need me-“

Hiroshi gave Joshua a friendly, fatherly smile. “Yes, sir. I will make arrangements with the Game Master for tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said. He closed his eyes, felt the shifting of the city around him, and he reappeared in his home where Neku was supposed to be resting.

Instead, Neku was knelt in the floor with a large golden retriever. He was trying to teach it tricks, and the sight of Joshua made Neku squeak.

“You weren’t-I was-I thought-“

“Did you adopt a pet?” Joshua came to kneel next to the dog. “He’s adorable.”

“His name is Sam. His family had to move away and they weren’t able to take him. I thought we could take care of him since he’s housetrained and knows a few things. Sam, beg,” Neku requested.

The dog sat up on his back legs and waved his front legs in a pleading motion.

“Good boy!” Neku scratched his chin and gave him a treat. He continued petting the dog as he asked Joshua point blank, “why are you home?”

“We have an appointment at seven o’clock tonight to see the High Council.”

Neku nodded slowly. He hugged Sam around the neck and held on as he glanced at Joshua. “It’s about me, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Joshua sighed, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You don’t have to do that. I mean, I don’t want you getting hurt. If I need to be Erased or something I understand. It’d suck but, maybe I could be your pet.”

“Neku Sakuraba this is a serious situation!” Joshua slapped him on the back of the head. “I would never Erase you, and even if I did, I would not be far behind. I am not losing you.”

“But you’re the best Composer the city has had for like…years.” Neku stood up slowly, bending his knees, stretching his legs, and straightening his spine. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his white cargo pants and smiled. “I think it would be cute to be a Noise.”

“Please stop,” Joshua began to stroke Sam’s fur, “it isn’t funny.”

“I know. I’m not trying to be funny, sweetheart.”

It was still strange to hear terms of endearment from the once boy. Joshua stood up, took Neku’s hands in his, and kissed each knuckle. “I promise we will not be parted.”

“I trust you,” Neku whispered, kissing Joshua’s hair. “Come on. Let’s eat something spicy before we go up there. I want to annoy them as much as possible. Lots of garlic.”

“You’ve been hanging out with Sanae too much.” Joshua slapped Neku on the arm. “However, I must agree. Garlic curry with extra paprika.”

Neku gave him a thumbs up and a long laugh. “Hells yeah.”

Even if Joshua had to burn in Hell, he would protect that laugh and Neku’s smile.

\---

Standing in front of the High Council made Neku feel a little nauseas. Either that, or the second helping of curry was trying to crawl up his throat. He didn’t smile or frown, he pretended to be indifferent while holding Joshua’s right hand with his left. The Composer was shaking, though it was only obvious to Neku as he was so close. But there were other signs of fear in Joshua’s paler than normal skin and his wide, lavender eyes with shivering lashes.

“Joshua, it is good to see you again,” a booming voice spoke from the veil of light and gauzy fabric. “Neku, it is good to meet you face to face.”

“Technically, face to fabric,” Neku teased, and he winced when Joshua dug his nails into Neku’s skin.

The council laughed warmly, as if they were adults looking down at a child.

“You have good humor. Please do not be afraid. We only have your best interest at heart.”

Joshua snorted under his breath before rubbing at his nose with the silken sleeve of his gown. Neku felt a little odd being in a dress shirt and cargo pants, but he didn’t have enough light to cover his body. He did, however, have enough to make a pair of silken gloves and white leather shoes.

“Allow me to begin. Neku Sakuraba, you have been charged with meddling in the affairs of the UG, and of knowing the face of your city’s Composer. Not only that, you two are in a relationship not currently covered by Joshua’s passcard. These are serious offenses,” the voice grew deeper, “and you will not leave the courtroom without being judged.”

“Please, sir!” Joshua stepped forward. He still held Neku’s hand as he placed his free hand to the pendant at his neck. “I beg of you not to punish Neku for crimes I willingly committed.”

“Be quiet, _Yoshiya_ ,” a female judge’s voice echoed. “You will not interrupt our work.”

Joshua tilted his head down. “Yes, High Council.”

“Hey, that’s kinda rude, don’t you think?” Neku slid his hand free and moved to lean on the railing of the podium they stood on. “Look. I know I’m not doing the legal thing, but I’m doing the right thing. Shibuya’s been a lot better since Joshua and I moved in together. I love him. He loves me. Love makes everything better, you know?”

Silence fell in the court. Neku half expected to hear a cricket drop a pin while coughing nervously.

“Sakuraba,” the same male voice said, “we advise you be quiet as well.”

“No. I won’t. I had to stitch together what was left of Joshua’s back. I held him as he cried, I’ve helped him with his soul, and I have been one of the only supportive people he has. He’s lonely. Being lonely doesn’t do anything for the city. He sees people as people now. It’s good, right? I mean, come the fuck on you high and mighty assholes. Not everything is about rules.”

The air went cold. Neku knew it was too late to shut up.

“I don’t care what you do to me, but if you take me away from him, or take him away from me, you’re going to see a side of Shibuya you don’t want. It will fester. It will spread. You’ll have to Erase it and all the people living there. It’ll fuck with everything else. Are you so proud you’d risk that?”

“Neku, please,” Joshua begged. “Please stop.”

The veil darkened. The room grew frigid. The people watching left and the veil fell away to show the true face of the council-an amalgamation of wings and eyes, with several heads, hundreds of whip like arms, and the heady scent of roses and lilacs.

Neku wasn’t afraid. There wasn’t a reason _to_ be afraid. But Joshua, poor Joshua, was curled in a ball with his forehead placed to the ground. Neku refused to kneel.

“How wonderous,” a voice that was hard to distinguish as male or female spoke softly. “You are quite the spitfire. The UG would do well with you in it. What do you say, Neku?”

“Uh, Josh’s got a Producer and a Conductor.”

“Hm, yes,” the angel sighed, “however you are no longer allowed to tip toe in both fields. You are hereby placed under house arrest in the UG. Your existence will be removed from the city and her inhabitants past and present.”

Neku swallowed. He felt the pendant at his neck as a weight, and he continued to stare at the mishmashed angel that was the council as he knelt. Placing an arm around Joshua, he held fast to the Composer’s side as Joshua whimpered.

“I don’t care. There’s nothing more important to me than Joshua. It’s gonna suck to lose my friends but they’ve got people who love them. I’m not afraid.”

“No, of course you aren’t,” the council laughed. “Very well. Hold your hands out.”

He rose back up and held his hands out with his wrists bared to the council. Pain seared through his skin and from the tips of his fingers to mid-arm he was branded with black and gold. The sound he made as the brand burned into his veins was inhuman, and he fell to his hands and knees as the pain shivered through is spine and to his feet.

“You are to remain in the UG. If you are not with the Producer, the Conductor, or the Composer, you are not allowed to leave Joshua’s home resting in-between worlds. Your apartment has been cleared and what little things you own have been either sold or retained. We are not heartless. You may keep your memories and your sentimental items.”

“Shit. Oh, shit,” Neku hissed. “Fuck it hurts.”

Joshua’s voice was a soft whisper. “It will pass.”

“Currently there are no open positions for you to take. However, we are willing to overlook this matter so long as you continue to support the Composer. If in the future there is a position available we will request you take it.”

Neku trembled as he stood up, body aching and skin screaming for him to stop. “Yeah, okay. Thanks and stuff. I mean, really. Thanks. Can we go home now?”

“You are dismissed. Please go with our blessings.”

The veil snapped back, the room lightened, and the people who had left began to filter back into the courtroom pews. Neku reached down for Joshua, helping him to stand before they limped brokenly from the courtroom and to the elevators. Travel from the Higher Plane to the UG was by columns of light, such as the sunbeams breaking through dark clouds on gloomy days.

They arrived at Joshua’s home near midnight-had it been so long?-and Joshua instantly collapsed onto the couch. Neku felt pain, but he felt elated and far too awake to sleep. He popped down next to Joshua and wrapped his entire body around the man.

Nothing happened for minutes. No words, no movement. Eventually Joshua snuggled closer and the two of them exchanged a kiss.

“You’re a fool, Neku Sakuraba.”

“Yep. I’m your fool though, and,” Neku grinned, “I’m on vacation indefinitely.”

Joshua sat up, hands on Neku’s chest. “You idiot. Is that your only response?”

“No, but I didn’t think you’d like the other one.” Neku pulled Joshua back down and held him to his chest as the Composer wrapped arms around Neku’s waist.

The two of them rested in silence while Neku ran his hand up and down Joshua’s back. His clothes had changed back to a white hoodie and dark denim pants, and Neku’s shoes and gloves had shifted into nothing. Underneath his clothing he could feel the dark skin trailing up and around his body. He wanted to see the extent of the damage, but it meant he’d have to move Joshua and-

“It’s alright,” Joshua yawned, sitting up. “Show me.”

Neku shifted on the couch to a more upright position before snagging the edges of his dress shirt to lift over his head. It had been a little too big, and the buttons didn’t need to be undone. The silk shirt fell to the rug and he held his arms out.

Black stains with golden lines curved up his arms. His hands were black up to his wrists, and from the wrist to the elbow the mark moved from thick to thin lines. Glancing to the side he could see his shoulders had sunbursts of black and gold, but his chest and stomach were unmarred. He could only guess what was under his pants, and he didn’t feel like undressing more.

“Neku, may I say something?” Joshua traced a line down to the thin red hair at his navel. “You’re one of the most beautiful Taboo creatures I have ever seen.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is. I thought I just got some sweet tats.”

“Let me guess. That was your other response?”

He smiled stupidly as he caught Joshua’s gaze with his own.

The only thing Joshua did was shake his head before laughing brightly.

It wasn’t the best situation, but it was good. Neku was happy, Joshua was happy, and they would be able to remain together for however long Joshua was Composer. The only thing Neku regretted was losing his friends and family, but he knew being in the UG would serve them better.

A thought occurred to him. “Shit!”

“What? Did I hurt you?” Joshua sat back a bit, hands hovering over Neku’s skin.

“No, fuck,” Neku rubbed his hands over his face, “I just remembered I paid for next semester. If I knew I wouldn’t be going I would have waited and saved my money.”

Joshua giggled. “Oh, Neku,” he said with a twist of his finger in a curl of hair, “you haven’t seen my paycheck yet, have you?”

“Is it big?’

“It is more than big. To put it simply, the credits I earn in Heaven are around…” he leaned in to whisper directly into Neku’s ear.

Holy shit.


End file.
